Her Hero
by Kurojistou
Summary: Emmett McCarty's career is split into two. Comic book artist by day, and a sexy Modeler for Ralph & Lauren by night. His trade is creating hero's, not finding them in himself. But something about Isabella Voultri, the shy, steel mother who moved upstairs peaked his superpowers. They were telling him to protect her,cherish her,and love her.But can Bella really let Em into her world?
1. Chapter 1

Local Hero

**Summary : ** Emmett McCarty's career is split between modeling for Ralph &amp; Lauren, and being a comic book artist. His trade was _creating_ hero's, never one _ himself. _But he saw something about Isabella Voultri, the shy, single Mother who moved in upstairs, made him long to protect, cherish, and love her.  
Isabella has survived through a rocky marriage, a crazy lover, money hungry family memebers and finally, _just finally_, she manages to settle down somewhere remote, from her past. She meets Emmett, a charming, rugged- looking, _single _man. Her walls are up, and her weapons are poised to kill. But something in his sweet, charming face disarms her. Surely he can't be dangerous?!

A/N: Hey guys! So this was a story just sitting around and I finally deside to stop abusing it. lowl And I have a huge thing for Emellas! love Emmett he's so cute! So don't judge me! Disclamer: Dont own, never will. Btw, sorry for all the spelling mistakes! I'm only human, sadly. Lowl! R and R!

Chapter 1: _ Introductions, and Curious Strangers_

_Jamie._

_Brian took a searing breathe, knowing it could be his last. A major amount of holy wood was plunged brutally into his lungs,and to dared not to a fiendish twist of Fate had caused such angst, and a freak accident had transformed his beloved into a Hunter born and bread to the finest?! She was his other half, and his exterminator. She knew all the Wisdom..all of the knowleged of the One Wheel..Brian, Beloved Dark Prince of Immortals, drew strength to do the task that was one of many bleak outcomes.._

_**CONTINUED In the next issue! **_

"Crap!," Carlie Voultri cursed, then quickly looked around to see if her mother hadn't heard her. She'd recently tool to swearin', mostly in whispers, a couple of months ago, and wasn't anxious for her Mom to find out. She'd get that look on her face. Thankfully, she was busy going through the sets of boxes that the movers had delivered. She was _supposed _to be unpackin' her clothes neatly into her pretty new dresser- but she had decided to take a 'short' break. Besides, she liked breaks that included her readin' : "**_The Dark Prince: _**_Part II". _Carlie knew her Mom loved for her to read,but not so many horror graphic novels. As far as she was concerned, the gruesome, beloved Prince of Valkyrie was just as good as Momma's beloved, borin' ole Long John Silver. And Immortal Hunter Jamie was bae, compared to insolent, and idiotic Huck Finn. Rolling onto her back, Carlie gazed at her new (and newly painted) room. The new private condo was cool. She liked the doorman's fancy velvet black suit jackets, and the nice lobby lady, who let her sneak handfuls of candy when Momma wasn't payin' attention. But she _wasn't _lookin' forward to a new school on Monday. Bleh! Mom had said it'd be okay, and that people wold stare. But somehow, Ma made it all seem alright. She'd promised visits to old friends, and more time to hang out. Carlie bit her lip,chewing thoughtfully. But Mom wouldn't be there when the kids gave her the once over. And she hated the sweater Ma wanted her to where, insistin' that it would make her eyes 'shine and make the stars jealous'. She figured she'd get Ma to understand, 'cause she always did. Ma still looked sad sometimes though..Mom thought she was sneaky, hiding her tears and confidin' in the lumpy ole pillows late at night. Carlie scooted up on her new bed, laying with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Gently Carlie clutched her precious graphic novel to her chest, wishing. Wishing Momma didn't have to feel so bad ...Wasn't her fault that her Da had left'em! She squeezed her eyes, and tried to remember just _what _her Da looked like.. It had been so long 'go... and she could dimly recall dark hair..big smile..big, nice hands..warm honey eyes.. pretty skin, just like hers..and twinklin' dark ones. Da called sometimes..than he stopped. Poor Momma. She didn't _really _need a Da when she had her Mom. She'd told her Ma this once, and Mom hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe! Then that night, she'd heard her Ma brawlin' like she'd died. So Carlie never said _that _to her again. Carlie yawned, and her eyes began to flutter. Big people worked funny, she thought lazily. But her Mommy was the the bestest. She hardly yelled, and she was amazin' with 'pologizing to. Plus, she's beautiful. Carlie felt herself smilin real big, as she began to doze lightly. Her Momma was just as pretty as Jamie, even though Jamie's hair was flamin' red, and not a yummy chocolate, an' her eyes are brown and not her Momma's sparklin' colt blue. She'd promised they'd go out and celebrate their last move with veggie pizza and China take out. And Carlie loved veg pizza and china take out almost as much as she loved Dark Prince Brian. She slipped into a deep sleep, so she could save Dark Prince Brian and Jamie, future destroyer of Tartarus!

((Isabella))

Bella looked in a short time later, she saw her daughter, her universe, dreaming with an issue of Dark Warlord's Comics in her hand. Most of her books, some of which she paged through sometimes, were still in the packing boxes. Another time she would've gently scolded her on responsiblity, when she woke of course, but she didn't have the heart for it-she was taking the move so well. Another upheaval in her life. "This one's going to be good for you, darling." Forgetting the mountain of her own unpacking, she sat on the edge of the bed to watch her. She looked so much like her father...The dark brunette hair, the warm chocolate eyes..and her bubbly personality. It was rare for her to look at her baby, and think of the man who'd been her husband. But today was different. Today was another beginning for them,and beginnings always made her think of endings. Over six years now, she thought, a bit amazed by time. Carlie had just been a infant when Jacob had left them. Tired of Isabella, tired of responsbility, tired of everything they'd built together. The pain had passed, though it was a very slow and painful process. She had never forgiven, _would never forget,_ the man\boy who'd never given his infant daughter- and wife without a second look. _"_And he didn't leave with decency either._"_ Isabelle thought grimly, her slender fingers clenching and un clenching. Sometimes she worried that it- _yes Jacob was so lowly of human exsistance that he was merely an it!-_ meant so little to her darling Carlie. Selfishly, she was relieved that Carlie was to young to really establish a strong, enduring bond with the man\boy, who'd left them behind..And yet, she often wondered late at night (or other random times in the day) if her little _darling_ _bambino girl, _held something inside. When She looked at her her,it didn't seem possible. Isabella stroked Carlie's hair now, and turned to look at Car's view of the busy town out side. Carlie was out-going,confident, clever, and good-natured. She'd worked hard to help her (Carlie) be those things. She'd never spoken harshly of Carlie's father. But sometimes her tone had been on a _very thin line between simmering anger and exploding into endless tears of agnst. _She'd become mother and father, after Jasper had died. Sometimes, she mused rather lazily, she'd thought she'd actually succeeded. She'd read on every avaulable 'For Dummies' soccer book, so she would know how to coach her. She'd raced beside her, clinging to the back of the seat of her first two-wheeler\scooter. When it had been time to let go, she'd held back her tears and urges to press her darling closer to her heart, and simply let go and cheered as her darling rode wobbily down the block. She even knew about Dark Prince Brian. With a smile, Isabella eased the wrinkled comic book from Carlies' fist. Poor,heroic Brian and his misunderstood and misguided mate,Jamie. Yes,Isabella knew all about Tartarus and its secrets and tribulations. Trying to gently sway her darling bambino from graphics and horror to Dickens or anything other than gory death wasn't an easy feat. But neither was raising a child, with one parent. "There's still time." she murmured as she curled around her daughter. Time enough for a real life.."Car, I hope your your happy. I hope I've done the right thing.." Silently, Isabella wished for once she hadn't been so stubborn. If only she would've kept in touch with family..hadn't started that terrible feud...hadn't... Her eye lashes fluttered briefly, before sleep settled to mist heavily in her mind..Unconciously, her arm hooked around her daughter's waist, as she too slept on.

**A\N: Hey, peebles! Some of THIS WILL INCLUDE ITALIAN !Just a heads up, Emmett's a different man..ish. I'll do best to include lots of fluff\cute moments between them. Adivce would be cherished! But in order for this to work, I need to shift Emmett's personality a bit..Hope y'all really don't mind. As for the unspoken 'Q' of why make Bella with baggae (sorry Carlie! Lowl)-For some reason, its harder for me to imagine a _really good story, _without a realistic ish tinge to it, you know? No? Ah well, than I just seemed to be into chics with kids than. Lowl! Please enjoy, and leave a comment of ya have the time. Who do ya think is Emmett's parents? First person to guess correctly will recieve a dedication to them of course! Just leave you name, your guess, and the time. I'm too lazy to do the times myself. Lowl I'm the lazilest writer Ever! **


	2. Curious Strangers:Part I

Local Hero

Chapter 2: Curious _Strangers_

A\N : Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! 3 reviews and five favorites already?! You guys rock awesomesauce to the core! Just a heads up: Isabelle's in her early twenty's and Emmetts in his late 30's...y'all have to keep guessing for Carlie! Lowl partially because I don't know me the beginng is slow getting to its feet, but it leaves off a stronger ending, ya know? Anyway, leave a comment, advice a flame-whatever. Here's the next part lovelys!

_Curious Strangers_

((Isabella))

The room was dim with dusk when she woke up, groggy and disoriented. The first thing Isabelle noticed was that Carlie was no longer curled up beside her. Immeadietly grogginess disappered and a quick flash of panic flooded her system, followed by the knowleged that she was being stupid. Carlie could be trusted not to leave the condo with out permission. Carlie wasn't a blindly obedient child, but Isabelle's top rules were respected. Rising calmly, she went to find her daughter.

"Ma." She was in the kitchen, where Isabelle's mother homing instintic had first lead her to. Carlie had a dripping peanut butter with whipp cream and bananas' sandwich in her dimpled hands. " I thought you wanted pizza and chinese take out," Isabelle said while starring at the glop of whip and peanut butter on the counter, and the bread loaf unsealed near the mess. " I do." Carlie munched happily on her snack, then grinned. "But I needed a snack."

Isabelle bent over, and nuzzled her baby's tousled dark hair. "You could've woken me up first." She lightly scolded her. It was quite for a time, and Carlie chewed happily, while her mother in hailed her childs scent. "It was snowing when I first got up." Carlie said suddenly. Her mother glanced out the window. "Still is."

"Maybe it'll snow til its above our heads, an' we then I won't have to go ta school moon day." Carlie climbed onto the kitchen island and swung her fuzzy covered feet. _ 'Along with no first day on the job..no responsiblites and no pressure.'_ Isabella thought, indulging in some wishful thinking of her own, as she washed out dishes. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you worrying about it-_ ll mio piccolo?" _ (my little one)

_" Una specie di momma," _ Carlie said with a small shrug. (Sort of mom) Monday was still a day away. Lots could happen. Earthqaukes, Bluzzards, an attack from Jamie's B'al Mahal army...Carlie prayed for the latter. She, Cap'in Carlie Voultri of Earth's Special Forces', would protect and sheild, would fight to the death, would-

"I could come with, if you'd like, love." Carlie chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, thinking it over. "Won't be s'bad..least dumb ole Radley Wrascalberry won't be here." Isabella didn't have the heart to tell her Warrior Princess that there will always be a dumb ole Rad Wrascalburry at every school. "Tell you what. We'l both go to our jobs on Moon day, then converse back here at 1600 sharp, full oral report soilder."

Carlie's face brightened instantly. There was nothing Carlie loved more than military operations. "Aye aye Sir!" Carlie saluted her. Laughing, Isabella tousled her childs messy mahogny locks. "Good. I'll order the grub, and while you starting unpacking the glass bombs while we're waiting." "Let the prisoners do it." Carlie silently groaned. "Escaped," Isabelle grinned "All of them."

"Heads with a roll," Carlie mumbled as she stuffed her sandwich into her pouting mouth.

(Emmett)

Emmett Jason McCarty III sat at his drawing board, without an idea in his head. He sipped cold coffee, hoping it would stimulate his imagination, but his mind remained as blank as the paper in front of him. Blocks happened, he knew, but rarley to him. And never near a deadline. Of course he was doing every step backwards. Emmett cracked another peanut, and tossed it in the direction of the bowl.

_Miss._ It hit the side and fell on floor to join several others. Normally, the story lines came first, then the illustrations. Since he wasn't having much luck, he switched his routine. No such luck. Closing his eyes, he tried an out of body experience. Lady Antebellum's "Goodbye" song cruised out of his radio, but he didn't hear it. He was traveling light years and galixcies away...He smiled.

He knew know. He needed a change of direction, perspective, scene. His life was too settled now, too ordinary. Too easy. Disgusted, he jumped up, to pace. His body was big, like a body builders. Firm, and muscular. He was like a bear, thick and sweet. He wasn't always like this, when he was much younger, he was a chubby kid...until he discovered lacrosse. Though he was older, well much older now, his body hadn't changed much..but his mind had.

Now, he exercised as regularly with his mind as he did with his body. He-

BAM!BAM!BAM!

Startled, Em jerked awkwardly but regained his balance. "Hold on!"Em shouted, tripping on his way to the door. _'I really should invest some money in a butler'.._ Em thought. He wretched the door open. "Yes?" A scrawny, red faced kid-probably 16 ish judging from his bad skin-stood at his threshold. With pizza. "Room 219?" the kid asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I didn't order any pizza." Em took a long avaricious sniff. '_Smells like haven!' _ "Wish I had."

"Voultri?" the kid studered.

"McCarty."

"Shoot." the kid sighed.

'_That's Italian..Must be that curvy brunette chic that just moved into the Newton's apartment\condo\complex thing. Anyway if its her it might actually be worth __investigating.'_ Em thought while rubbing his chin.

"I know the Voultris," Em said smoothly while digging out crumpled -up 20 bills.

"I don't think..I d-don't-"

"That you should be worrying," Em finsihed handed the kid the money and waited. The kid slowly started grinning. "Oh. a nice day Mister." The kid handed him the boxes and Em shut the door.

Balancing the pizza and hopping around Mindy and Flint (his two kittens) he landed in the kitchen. Placing the pizza on the counter, Em went to his bedroom to get his them from his dresser, he grabbed the pizza and headed down stairs.

Barefooted. Sweet Jesus he for got his slippers.

8888888888

So Em is planning something..mischevioues or naw?

Lowl Next chappie, Belle,Carlie and Em meet. Stuff will actually pick now. :) **Preview of Next Chapter:** First meeting, Belle thinks Em is a robber\crazy person. Lowl How will this go down? lowl Review please, I update better (less mistakes) and slightly faster knowing that people are actually reading this lil' fanfic story. I'll even dedicate a chappie to you!


	3. Insultingly Neighbourly

Hey.

Sorry for the wait. A/N at the end.

Ian Somerhalder _(Emmett)_

Jennifer Love Hewitt (Isabella)

Local Hero: Insultingly Neighbourly

* * *

"That should be the pizza,"

Isabelle annouced, but caught Carlie before she could dash to the door. "Hey, what are the rules?"

"Don't open the door unless you know who it is," She recited, pouting at her Mothers turned backside.

Isabella peeked out of the peephole, before putting a hand on the knob. She frowned, tugging her lip. She'd have sworn the man was looking straight at her with amused and twinkling grey eyes. His hair was thick, dark and curly, boyishly so. The face was disarmingly handsome, strong and lean.

"Mom are you going to open the door?"

"Che cosa?" Isabelle jumped at the sound of her daughters voice, startled. She stepped back when she realized she'd been starring,longer then necessary, at the handsome delivery boy. "I'm starving, Mom." Carlie reminded her.

"Right. Scusa," Isabelle opened the door and discovered the face came with a big, athletic body. And manicured, bare feet.

.. Manicured?

"Did you order pizza?"

His voice was so smooth and deep, Isabelle shivered slightly.

"Yes." But it was snowing outside. What was he doing barefoot?

"Awesome." Before Isabelle realized his intension, Emmett strolled inside. "I'll take that," Isabelle said quickly. "Take this into the kitchen, Carlie." She shielded her daughter with her body, and wondered why her instincts weren't screaming danger.

"Nice place." Emmett looked around casually around at the open boxes. "I'll get your money."

"It's on the house." Emmett smiled at her.

Isabelle wondered how fast could she morph into a partical shift and dismember him before he could scream for help. "Carlie, take that into the kitchen while I pay the delivery man."

"Neighbour," Emmett corrected. "I'm in 219, 2 floors up. The pizza got delivered to my place by mistake." He explianed, unconciously saving himself from being torn into shreads by Isabelle.

"I'm sorry for the trouble then," Isabelle said, reaching into her purse.

"Like I said, its on the house." He wasn't sure whether she looked more likely to lunge at him or flee, but he was glad he'd been right about investigating. She was a short one, about 5 feet, and her overralls did nothing to hide her curvy but toned body underneath. Her rich, warm brown hair was pulled back from a soft heart-shaped face dominated by large colt blue eyes and high cheeckbones.

"Why don't you consider the pizza my version of a neighbourly welcome wagon?" He smiled, his eyes twinking.

Isabelle felt She-Rah stir inside her, touched, and curious. Down girl! She thought frantically. "That's really very generous of you but I-"

"Refuse such a neighbourly offer?" Because she was a bit to cold for his taste, Emmett looked past her to the tyke.

"Hi, I'm Emmett."

This time his smile was answered. "I'm Car. We just moved in."

"So I see. From out of town?"

"Uh-huh. And 'cause Mom got a new job. I can see the park from my window-wall."

"Me,too."

"Excuse me, Mr.-?" Isabelle interjected in.

"It's Emmett," he repeated with a glance at Isabelle. "Yes,well, It was very nice of you to bring this up. But I don't want to impose on your time."

"You can have a slice," Carlie invited. Her mother shot her a scolding look. Carlie wilted, a bit.

"We never finish it all anyway."

"Car, I'm sure Mr.-Emmett has things to do."

"Not a thing." Emmett knew his manners, having being taught them painstakingly so. But something about the womans cool reserve and the childs radiant warmth made him obstinate. "Any beer?"

"No, I'm sorry, I-"

"We've got beer! Root beer!" Carlie said cheerily. There's nothing she liked more then company, Carlie thought with a ingenuous smile to Emmett. Plus..something about this particular guest made her wolfie want to burst free and be held in his thick, muscular arms.

"Wanna see our new kitchen?" Carlie asked, practically prancing on the balls of her toes. "Love to." With something close to a mischevious grin for Isabelle, Emmett's large, bulky figure followed Carlies tiny dancing one.

She stood in the center of the room for a moment, hands on her hips, stunned. She wasn't sure if she,Isabelle, was exasperated or furious. It didn't help that, for some odd reason, She-Rah was awakened and very interested in the odd neighbour. The last thing she wanted after a day of lugging boxes was company. Especially a handsome strangers. The only thing to do now was to give him a piece iof the damn pizzza and blot out her obligation to him.

"We've got this dragon in our sink. It makes awesome sounds." "Cool," Obligingly Emmett leaned over the sink while Carlie flipped the switch. "Car, don't run the garbage disposal with nothing in it. As you can see, we're a bit unorganized." Isabelle said with her face slightly becoming warmer. She went to the cupboard to get the plates.

"I've been here for 2 years and still disorganized." Emmett said sheepishly, shifting his feet. "We're going to get a pet dog," Carlie climbed on a stool to reach the napkins. "The other place had a no animal policy. But this one dosen't. So we can get one now. Right Ma?"

"As soon as we're settled in. Root beer or cola?" She asked Emmett. "Root beer, Thanks. Looks like you have a lot accomplished in one day." The kitchen was made of ice blue glass and very neat. A little yellow pot of white roses sat in the window of the sink. She had less space then he did, which was pity, he thought. She would probably make more use of his space in the kitchen then he did. He took another glance around before his eys stuck to the sketch of a familiar spaceship on the fridge.

"You did that?" Emmett asked Carlie.

"Yup," she picked up her pizza and stuffed it into her mouth eagerly. "It's really good."

"It's supposed to be the III Brunx, Commander Brian's ship."

"I can tell." Emmett took a huge bite of his own slice of pizza. "You did a good job."

As Emmett plowed through his pizza, Carlie assumed he knew all about her all time favorite Comic. "I've been trying to draw Millenium, Jamie's ship, but its much harder. Anyway, Prince Brain's totally gonna blow it up-in the next issue that is."

"Think so?" Emmett gave Isabelle an easy smile as she joined them.

"Definitely, but he is in a pretty tight spot right now."

"He'll find a way out."

"You read the comics?" Isabelle asked. She noticed as she sat, that his hands were large. He dressed pretty well to. Without realizing it, her eyes roamed his person. He wore light jeans,worn and faded with a few scattered holes, a partically opened white button shirt, a delicate silver necklace with a emerald gem attached to it, and braided leather braclets on his wrists. When her eyes finally returned to his face, his friendly smile made her embsrassment color her face, viberantly.

"All the time."

"I've got the biggest collection of DarkWarLord Comics of all my friends. Even the very first issue! Wanna see?" Carlie asked. The girl was sweet, energectic, and a pure gem. He'd have to rethink his judgement in her mother. "I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Carlie jumped down from the stool and raced to her room to find her most prized possession before her Mother could scold her to finish eating her crust. Isabelle sat in silence for a moment. What kind of man actually reads comic books? She paged through them from time to time but to actually read them? An adult?

"Terrific kid."

"She is..Its nice of you to listen to her about the her comics."

"Comics are my life," Emmett said seriously. His silver eyes steady in her reserved blue ones. Her reserve broke long enough for her to stare at him. Clewring her throat, she went back to her salad. "I see."

Emmett chewed thoughtfully. She was a piece of work, he decided. But he saw no reason to resist an urge to toy with her a bit. "You don't?"

"Don't..?"

"Read comic books."

"No,I, ah don't have a lot of time for light reading." She swolled another forkful of salad and tried not to roll her eyes. "Would you like another slice?"

"Yeah," he helped himself before she could serve him. "Comic books can be very educational. What's the new job?"

"Oh I'm the new loan officer for Wells Fargo." Emmett whistled, "Big job for someone your age."

Isabelle stiffed automatically, and her grip on her fork tighted unconciously. If there was something she couldn't stand..."I've been banking since I was 16."

Touchy, too, he mused while licking the sauce off of his fingers. "That was supposed to be a compliment. I'm gussjng you don't take those vey well." Tough cookie, he decided, then thought she has to be. No ring, not even a bit of whiteness around her ring finger. "I've done a bit of banking myself. Holding the door, stopping robberies, returned checks." His eyes twinkled again, and Isabelle shifted in her seat uncomfortably. What was taking Carlie so long? There was something unnerving about Emmett...

"I didn't mean to be so abrupt."

"It's fine. If I wanted a loan at Wells Fargo, who would I ask for?" " ."

Definitely a tough lady. "Mrs. Is your firsr name?"

"IsaBelle," she said, resenting even telling him that much.

"Isabelle, nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand, covered in pizza grease. Isabelle hesitated slightly before placing her delicate hands in his.

"Nice to meet you,Emmett."

Her lips curved a bit, a cautious smile, Emmett thought, but it was something. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit rude,its been a long and hectic week for me." Her hand was cool and smooth as she removed hers away from his. "Need any help?" "We're doing fine."

"I can see that."

Translation, No Help Wanted. Emmett thought. Too bad, shes really attractive and her kids gold.

"Found It!" Carlie came in, flushed frim searching.

"Mint condition to," Emmett murmured turning the pages with the the care of a glass maker.

Charged me an arm and leg for it, Isabelle thought. But Carlie cheerishs it more then any other present..

"Its a great story. It talks about why Commander and Prince Brian defends his galexies from the Forces of Evil." Carlie chattered on.

"Because His family were taken from him during the raid of Vaders." Emmett interjected.

"Yeah!" Carlie's eyes lit up. "The actual curlpit was the Vaders."

"Issue 30, Plot twist, King if Vaders was acrually his Mom."

Isabelle put her chin in her hand and stared intently at the two of them. The man was serious, she realized, not just humoring her child. He was just obssessed with the comic books as her 6 year old daughter.

Strange, he looked fairly normal; he spoke very well. The onlything wrong was that sitting next to him was uncomfortably sjnce he was so blatantly masculine, with that tough body, strong face , and large hands.. Isabelle scolded Sne-Rah for intergecting into her thoughts. She didn't want to head that way with new neighbour, especiallt since his mental level seemed stuck in adolescence.

Emmett turned the pages over with slight awe, at how far he'd progressed in his artwork. He remembered, fondly so, how he'd been struggling in commcercial artwork..so unhappy..He pointed to a picture of Brian. "Favorite character?"

"Oh yeah. Sure the Silver Wind and Invisble Tridents pretty awesome, but Commander and Prince is my all time favorite."

"Mine to." Emmett ruffled Carlies mahogany locks fondly. He hadn't realized when he was delivering the pizza, that he'd found all the inspirarion he needed in this cool-ass kid.

"I'd let you borrow it sometime, but -"

"It's a collecters item. You couldn't possibly." Emmett agreed, handing the comic back over.

Carlie nodded, solem. "I'd better put it away."

"Before you know it, you and Car will be trading issues." Isabelle stood to clear the island.

"That amuses the hell out of you, dosen't it?" His tone caused her hairs to stand up, one by one. She looked at him, there wasnt an edge..per say, but..She-Rah warned her ro be wary.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I just find it strange to see a man reading comjic books as a habit." She threw the paper plates in the recycle bin. "I thought it was something boys grew out of with maturity, but I suppose one could consider it..a hobby?"

She turned fully around, offering a half smile on her lips. Obviously she was trying to make amends, but he wasnt going to let her get off that easily. He raised a perfect, dark eyebrow.

" , comics are anything but a hobby to me, Voultri. Not only do I read then, but I write them as well."

"Holy shit! Really?!" Carlie stared at Emmett as if he was a king. "Your E.C ?! The real creator? Honest?!"

"In the flesh kid," Emmett smiled and tugged on her ear.

"OMGMOMITSREALLYE.C! MOM CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? COMMANDER AND PRINCE BRIAN RIGHT HERE IN OUR KITCHEN! NONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA BELIEVE IT!"

Isabelle's eyes popped, and her jaw went slack. "No..I can't believe it.."


	4. Emments not a Stalker

Hey guys! It's been a _long_ while I know. A _lot_ has happened to me, in my life and now I think you'll be hearing more from me..soon. I forgot how comforting FF can be when your life turns into a crazy storm...Enjoy

* * *

Filter Chappie

Isabelle wished she could afford to be a coward. It woud be _so_ easy to curl up in her bed, her silky blankets strewn across her fur, a cacoon of security, and hide out from the world until Carlie came home. No one who glanced at her would notice that her hands were slightly shaking, or that her insides were quivering with the urge to flee.

If anyone bothered to look her way, that would only see a composed, and slightly questionably dressed woman in a long black trench coat and a red infinite scarf. Luckily for Isabelle, the inhabitants of Los Annaville we a wide varitity of dess wear and such. Now, all she had to was advoiding chewing off her own lipstick just until she reached Wells Fagro. And toher first day on the job.

It ould only take her 10- maybe five if she partically shifted-minutes to return home, lock her door and call the office with some exsuce. She was sick with a contagious something, her dog died (She-Rah snorted), her son is missing, a family member died. Preferrably hers...She'd been robbed on her way here.

Isabelle walked quickly, her hands tightly clutching her briefcase. 'Way to go',she berated herself. 'Lets start off the first day of work jinxing yourself', she muttered. Earlier she spouted off cheerful nonsense about new begingings and exciting first days of school, to Carlie. 'Balonge', she grumped. She hoped her little one wasn't as terrified as she was.

'12 Years under your belt in experience and several degrees to testify..you can do this', She mentally preped herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside of Wells Fargo's doors. She was scared shitless.

Edmund Masen, the bank Manager, checked his pocket watch, gave a brief nod of approval and glided in her direction. His dark blue pinsuit was pristine, and perfect. His blood red tie so neat it was symetrical to his thickly jelled copper hair, as was his shoes, so dark they glistened.

"Exactly 9 minutes early, Ms. Voultri. An impressive way to start your first day here at Wells Fargo. I take immese pride in staff members who strike iniative." He gestured towards the back of the bank.

"I'm honored to be here, Mr. Masen." And she ment it. She loved the church-like quite banks typically had before people entered. Like the antiscipation before the hunt.

"Good good." He frowned briefly, glancing over at the absent desks whose owners weren't here yet. In a habitaual gesture, he pushed up his glasses . "Your assitant will be here momentarily. Once your settled, I expect you to keep close attesion to her comings and goings. Your efficiency depends largely on hers."

"Of course."

Her office was surprisingly airy, nothing like the dull stuffy office she'd had in mind. But still..being in a room for hours on end drove her a bit stir crazy. But she'd make it work. That was the bottom line, after all. The jobs pay was terrific and Carlie would get everything she needed and more. She'd make it work. For Carlie. 'And thats all here is to it,' she silently vowed as she preceeded to take off her trench coat.

Quietly,Masen stepped behind her and took her jacket. Subtley inhaling her scent. Surprised at his gesture, Isabelle refrained from her poker face. She watched his expressions, as he silently hung up her coat for her.

Obviously Masen apporved of her soft grey turtleneck dress, and understated jewlery. There was no room for gaudy clothing or behavior in banking. Period. "I trust you looked over the files I gave you."

"I familarized myself with them over the weekend." She moved towards her desk, refusing to sit down. Although she knew he was the banking manager, her alto ego refused to let him be the domiant in the room, when clearly it was her. But nonethe less, she established her postion-behind the desk. "I understand the protocals and proceedures perfectly," she said.

"Excellent. Your first appointment starts at"- he checked his poket watch again-"9:45. Find me if you need help. I'm always around here somewhere."

"Thank you , I'm sure I will be fine."

Nodding once, he glided out the door, letting it close behind hime with a soft _click_. Releasing air she didnt know she'd been holding, she slid bonlessly, and ungracfully into her swivel seat. She'd gotten past the first hurdle. She'd lead him to believe that she was suitable and prepaired. Now, she just had to actually _be_ those things.

And she would be, because too much was riding on it. Not he least her pride. She detested making a fool of herself. She'd certainly done a great job of it with the new neighbour.

Her cheeks warmed just even remembering it, hours laters, still. She hadn't ment to insult the mans..er profession. The actual problem was that he had thrown her off gaurd. _She _hadnt been on her gaurd. She-Rah snorted and pawed at Isabelles mind. The man had invited himself in, joined them in dinner, and charmed Carlie all in a matter of minutes! Isabelle argued mentally. But..there wasnt any real danger. She-rah flippantly reminded her.

Huffing audibly, Isabelle rearranged her desk. Still, she hated people just popping into her life. She-Rah assulted their shared mind with images of Emments buff body and curly hair and ice blue eyes..Edit: She didn't like it.

Carlie was positively glowing afterwards. She loved it. She could hardly speak of anything else after Emment had left. She was grateful towards the guy, certainy. With providing eyecandy, and genuine cheering up for Carlie. Really, Isabelle didnt know what her little one was so worried about. Carlie's charismatic aura, and friendly desposition drew others to her like bees to honey.

Chewing on her pencil Isabelle thought 'What harm could possibly come from a man who makes a living off of drawing comic books for a living?' A knock interrupted her thoughts, she could sense it was a female whose bubbly personality was radiating from behind the door. Before Isabelle could call out, a woman opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Staples your new assitant. Remember we met a few weeks ago?"

"Yes,ngood morning Jessica." Isabelle greeted her softly. Isabelles eyes traveled slowly over her asstitant. Jessica was everything Isabelle had ever wanted in herself. Small, about 4"10, delicate features, and blound.

"Sorry I'm late, no matter how many times you wish todas los semna en los martes pero its los lunes. Ha ha!" Jessica twriled and clapped her hands. Smiling at Jessica's antics and efforts to help her feel more at ease, Isabelle let her continue. Jessica stop twirling and clasped her hands together. "Would you like some coffee? I know the perfect spot that serves the best black coffee."

"I'm fine for now, but thank you. I hava an appointment in 5 minutes." Isabelle said softly.

Jessica paused at the door, "If you'd like.." her voice trailed off, contempative. Isabelle tilted her head, curious. Unaware she looked like a puppy like that. Giggling at the thought, Jessica waved it away. "Please know that I'm a ring away if you need me." She murmured before closing the door.

"Thank you." Isabelle murmured to the closed door. She ment it.

Swirling in her chair, she chewed her pencil, pondering. How was she supposed to run an office without knowing a single thing where files were and a pert little cheerleader in tow? Granted she was cute but..ah. Iabelle layed eyes on he sticky note atrached to her calender.

_'Loan application files we put those in the bottom left draw, arranged in type, legal pads on the right draw, bank stationary top right, list of current interest rates in the middle draw. Appointment at 9:45 with the Brownings. They are expecting a baby. The works at Macy's and the Guy works at MicroCenter. Ring if you have any questions'_

_-J_

Smiling, Isabelle leaned back into her her chair. Her heart fluttered, touched.

* * *

Emment spotted Isabelle and her daughter when they were still half a block away. He'd always appreciated the fact that the window was faced in the direction of crowds. He loved sketching people in their natural state, moving and laughing together apart.

The black trench coat she wore gave her a mysterious look, along with the fact that her hair was down and slightly mussy with a bounce to it..He distantly wonderd if she was aware of the signals she was sending out. He doubted it.

He didnt need to see her face to sketch it. In fact he had over a dozen sketches all over his kitchen table with her face on them. But that weren't quite right. Her eyes, he mused. He needed to be close enough to captire her true essance. He decided. Hurriedly he grabbed his Raulph and Lauren desinger jacket, and keys, tripping over Mindy in the process.

Without warning, he glanced up and stilled. Carlie was looking up at her mother, her face conceled by a thick baby blue scarf, and a beanie but he could sense she was chatting energetically to her mother. It was Isabelles face that froze him. Her face was..beautiful. Her head was tilted back, laughing, her hair fluttering around her, her eyes..

After a few minutes, both mother and daughter disappered into the building. Emment stumbled towards the door, cursing Flint and his toys strewn across the place. He was certain would detest another neighbourly vist but he wanted to see Carlie again. After all, he owed the kid.

* * *

Hi, I rushed the ending. Ran out of time. Just a filter. This story will progress slowly i think. Kinda forhot where i was going.

Insta: daz_2.0

Til next time!


	5. You're Infectious, Kid

A/N: Hey guys. Kinda sick with a nasty throat and a dry face. Any tips for a really dry throat? Greatly appreciated if so. This Chapters dedicated to Jessa76 for reminding me to stay committed to my creations. Thanks, your the real MVP.

Also, I'm very loosely following the summary I put up. I may tweak it here and there. So basically everything's one great surprise after another..So stay on your toes!

* * *

Chapter: "You're Infectious Kid."

He pushed the keys into his pocket and walked into his workroom. Mindy was there, rolling around with a plushy between her canines. He cooed, and ruffled her sleek reddish fur before going through his papers. Mindy purred, her tail curling around his leg in appreciation. After wracking through his poor exsuce for a filing system, Emmett found the sketch.

Commander Brian in full space gear, dark but regal, stared back at him. In the back ground, his destroyed ship exploding in the background. In captions, the words said: Misson Number 928-L5 Destroy Princess Jamie or Sell her to the Interglacial Force! Emmett wished he had time to ink, and color it, but he was sure Carlie would love it as is. Hurriedly he signed it, then carefully rolled it into a tube.

"Don't wait dinner for me, " he instructed Mindy.

* * *

"I'll get it!"

Carlie danced to the door. It was Friday, school was light years away. "Who is it?", her mothers muffled voice asked from her bedroom. Carlie peeked through the doors peep-hole to see whom it was.

"It's E.C!" Carlie squealed happily, and swung the door open for him. From her bedroom, Isabelle scowled before yanking her sweat shirt over her head.

Smiling gallantly, Emmett flicked Carlie's nose before stepping inside.

"Hi!" Breathess with excitement, Carlie bounced on her toes, her hero is in her living room!

"How's going?"

"Great, now that your here. No homework this weekend either." Her smile was infectious.

"I wanted to go see you, but Ma said you would be working.. or something." Briefly Carlie frowned, and shut the front door.

Emmett's jaw twitched. "Or something," he muttered. "Hey listen kid, you can come over anytime."

"Really?" Carlie's eyes bugled.

"Cross my heart," he said seriously, and smiled as Carlie rammed into him with a hug. "Hey Hey be carefull, I've got precious cargo from Commander and Prince Brian for ya."

Stepping back some, Emmett handed Carlie the tube. Awestruck, Carlie stared down at the sketch. "It's Commander Brian and the Brunx III." She whispered. He looked down at Carlie's face, and Emmett's heart warmed.

"For keeps?" She asked. He winked, and ruffled her mahogany curls.

"Ho Boy!" She shrieked. "I gotta show Ma!" She dashed to Isabelles room as Isabelle came out. "Look what E.c. gave me,, for keeps!" she shouted, simultaneously waving her prize about.

"It's.." Isabelle's initial comment faded away as she studied tne drawing. The raw emotion of the picture startled her. The man's expression was so forlorned, it tugged at her heart. Isabelle understood the look on an emotional level.."It's breath taking," she finally admitted.

As she said it, she looked at him, and gave a soft but cautious smile.

He liked the way she looked today, the soft, pastel-pink, sweatshirt accompanied by the light grey joggers made her seem relaxed, and approachable. The sweat shirt was cut to look like a half shirt, and he appreciated the soft swell of stomachache she presented. It even said in simple white box-letters : 'Nap Queen', which served enough humor for him to return her cautious smile.

Her hair was a complex array of colors, highlighted in the light of the room. From what he could tell, she was a dirty honey, or a layed brunette. Her hair held a lazy bun, thin wisps of honey dangling recklessly about her face.

It gave her a completely different look.

" I wanted to thank Carlie here," He forced himself to stop appreciating Ìsabelle 's new look, and flash Carlie his signature dimpling smile. "You helped me in the midst of a major artist block, last weekend."

Carlie's eyes widen, "Bet?"

"Honest," Emmett said solemnly.

" Your totally welcome, fam. You have to stay for dinner,again, We're havin' Mammme's Domencia speciale tonight. Maybe I could help some more. If its alright with Ma. Is it?" Carlie spoke in one fast sentence. She looked up, using her best puppy look.

'Trapped Again,' Isabelle could literally see her pups tag wagging hopefully, hear the barley audible whines Carlie uttered.

Pleading.

Huffing, she gave in.

"ALRIGHT,alright." She consented with an exsasperated grin. She caught Emmett's amusement, and threw him a withering look. "Yattah!" Carlie cheered, pumping her fist in the air entergetically. Abrutly, she turned back to her mother. "May I call Shippou? He won't believe it! Can I go hang this up in my room to?" She asked, literally bouncing on her tippity toes with excitement.

"Sure, my phones on my night stand," Isabelle barley had time to finish before her little one dashed off. Then stopped in the threshold of Isabelle's doorway. "Grazie mille," Carlie murmured to Emmett. Then promptly disappered, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

Isabelle found the deep side pockets of her joggers, and slipped her hands inside. There was absolutely no reason for the man to make her nervous. So why did he?

"That was very decent of you to do for her," she eventually said after an awkward pause. Emmett shrugged nonchantly. "It wasn't much. Plus, that kid's gold. Sne made me want to do something good- and I haven't in a long time.." He trailed of, rubbing his light beard thoughtfully. His eyes roamed the room.

"You guys certainly work fast."

Gone were the barren walls and towering card board boxes. In its place, a living room both warm nd interesting. Two almost life sized warm hiney golden statues of wolf-dog-canines stood at both sides of the front door, both erect and proud. There was a fancy looking couch embrodered with gold swirls, which held twin blood red pillows, accompanied by a neatly folded black blanket, on opposite ends. A Flat-screen t.v hung on the warm tan walls, with a small fire place below it. On the walls were a few paintings, a full moon reflected in a dark lake, an abstact piece, and a pack of wolves in a den playjng together. Tiny trinkets were placed sparradically, pictures of mainly Carlie, Isabelle, and a few strange looking mirror like were placed at each window. Along with a few sticks of incense that simmered on the mantel. The only sign of mess was Carlie's comic books spread across the small coffee table, and a sketchbook and pencils. He liked Carlie's mess. It added a bit more of a homey feel the room. "It looks like one of those super rich, mafia mob homes." He commented jokingly, hitching his thumbs on the waistband of his jeans.

Isabelle flushed happily.

* * *

Weird cut off I know. Thoughts on Carlie and Emmetts little bonding moment..chapter..?

..Carlette! ㈳8㈳8 Any requests for more Carlette moments? Ha ha!

Mamme's domencia speciale- Mom's sunday special.

Insta: daz_2.0

Vendetta_ave

Until next time!


End file.
